ShinichixKaito Oneshots
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: A 200 theme Oneshots of ShinichixKaito, gender, yaoi, yuri and everything else will be in it . Also T-Rated and M-Rated will come in the warnings !
1. Free As A Bird

**Let's start with many oneshots of ShinichixKaito ! Even though I more fan of Heiji-kun, I don't mind this pair . The uneven numbers like ( 1,3,5 ) are T-Rated, the even numbers ( 2,4,6 ) are M-Rated . I try to keep actually the M-Rated low, since not many people seem to like it here :'( ****  
><strong>

**So all the M-Rated chapters or Fics, will get warnings on them . And if you read them it is not my fault if you don't like it ! **

**Anyway enjoy the fic, and have a nice day ! **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

><p>Fan letters flooded the post within each day, Kudo Shinichi has always almost every day 50 letters . Then 70 for his mother, and almost over the 100 for his father . The mailbox was always so full, they made a second mailbox because of that .<p>

Shinichi watched as the mailman walked with relief away, after he loaded the mailbox with fan letters and such . " I really should pity that guy . " He said and went downstairs, and took the letters inside the house .

He put his fathers and mothers mail away, and sat down to read his own .

Of course most of them started with .

' _Kudo Shinichi-san, I love you . '_

_' You are so great ! '_

_' You're doing better than the police, keep it up ! '_

_' You are a hero of Japan ! ' _

Shinichi felt proud, people recognize him and everyone seem to like him too . Of course he also get hate mails, he reads them but it did not bother that much . He can not help it, and will not reply on those back .

He picked one of the last, after reading 35 mails before he will take a break . The name catched his eyes quickly .

" Kaito ? "

He opened it quickly and began reading what his boyfriend has written .

Shinichi also noticed that the date was April 15, so it was written around a year ago ." We were together on June 10, we are 3 months together . Why would he sent a letter from a year ago ."

_Great Kudo Shinichi _

_No wait .. Not the great since I am the great between us, but this is a fan mail letter so I will slide it down . I am a big fan of yours, every case I hear I follow close to see how great job you did on them . You explain why the criminal did that, the true form of the victims . You are really good, I can almost say I would not dare to be a criminal . If you are walking around, being always in detective mood ._

_But .. Are you happy ? I mean nothing wrong with it, I .. I feel sometimes that you hide your emotions behind a mask . It must hurt right, giving out the truth, families who are broken or children who discover that their parents or relatives are killers . Do you want it too, to be so free as a bird ? I want to be so free as much I can, not walking in someone's shadow . Do my own thing, and not expect of the others . What they expect from me ._

_Am I wrong or did I hit the bull's eye ? The attention and noticed as a hero, are making you maybe unhappy, but I hope you will become the best and find happiness in it ._

_Your dear fan,_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_PS. Can you be my boyfriend ?_

Shinichi felt tears coming out, he did not noticed he even had them . Kaito ... Kaito who was three months together with, wrote him this letter .

" We barely knew each other, but seems you knew me more than myself .." Shinichi tears were thicker, and smiled as he readed the last line of the mail .

_' Shinichi this Aoko-chan and Kaito-kun, the are in the same class as Hakuba-kun .' Ran told him as she presented him a copy of her who name is Aoko, and his copy who bares the name Kaito ._

_Kaito grinned and a rose appeared in his hand .' Can you be my boyfriend ? '_

" Shin-chan ? " Shinichi looked behind him, and saw Kaito standing by the door ." Why are you crying ? " He looked confused and saw the letter in Shinichi's hands, from afar he recognized the writing and blushed ." Why did you readed that ! Ah Aoko must have done it, did you readed that .." Shinichi jumped into his arms and kissed him .

Kaito looked more confused but kissed him back ." So you did readed that .. "

" And I love every word that you have written ." Shinichi replied back .

The two lovers kissed each other, and holded each other closer . Shinichi dropped the letter on the ground, as both forgotten it was there for a moment .

Since they had each other .


	2. Moonlight

**Like I said I will keep the M-Rated low, but the full version will be on Archive ! Still I was little shocked that this chapter is short ! D: I will change the T-Rated to M-Rated, even though it's low I do it just in case . If you see any mistake's please tell me, I just get a off feeling because I think I used the word vapor wrong ( sounds dirty :( ) Sorry for it ! **

** Anyway next chapter is T-Rated and Chapter 4 will be again ( somewhat ) M-Rated :) Before I forget ..**

**Enjoy the year of 2015 and make it a great year ! :D **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

><p>The moon shone it's beautiful light, as the sky was getting his dark blue color . The light of the moon was like the sun, only it was calm and peaceful . The sun gave it's warmth and energy .<p>

Shinichi would not often admitted it to someone, but he liked looking at the moon . Much more than the sun, he felt calm and he loves the beauty of it . Shinichi's breath was often taken away, how beautiful the moon could be in the dark sky .

He loved the moon, even as he felt Kaito's lips against his neck . And as his hands slipped down, Shinichi bit his lip to make no sound .

It was perfect, as he closed his eyes and let Kaito do his job .

It felt good as his hands did their work, they knew what Shinichi like . And his breath went faster .

' _Kaito .. _' He whispered softly as he felt a smile against his neck, and the breath of the other against his ear .

' _Kaito .. _' He begged for more, he wanted more as Kaito hands stroked him . Shinichi stared back at the moon .

It stared back to him, it did not look away as Kaito made love with Shinichi .

' _Shinichi .. Oh god .. '_

Shinichi felt the cold glass against his bare chest, and his cheeks are red . As his breath made vapor against the glass, Shinichi's eyes could hold themselves barely open .

He moaned as it felt so good, but he kept looking at the moon . As he called the other boy's name, like a prayer . ' _Kaito, Kaito, Kaito .. '_

Shinichi closed his eyes this time, and knew what was to come . Before he knew it he was laying on the bed, under the warm blankets with his face . To the direction of the glass, with the moon behind it . He shivered as Kaito put his arms around him, and holded him close to him .

' _Good night Shinichi .. '_

Shinichi grabbed one of Kaito's hands, as he closed his eyes . With the moon still in his mind, before he fell asleep . ' _Good night .. Kaito .. _'


	3. Make Me Better

**I still have to work on the M-rated chapters, I'm stuck since I am afraid it will be so OOC :( So I will be working on the other fics and chapters, till I will stop hitting the block . I am so sorry !**

**There will be prequel of this, what happened when Shinichi was stuck :D .**

**Ps . There will be a poll, if you want a full version of this chapter . Where Shinichi and Kaito meet ' Conan ' **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

><p>The first thing he did, was to make sure the thief could not do any tricks . Shinichi took everything out of Kaito's pockets, as the thief lay on bed . With a playful grin on his face, of memories from last time .<p>

" Are you still upset from last time Shin-chan ~ " He teased as his blue eyes, were focused on Shinichi's back which was turned to him .

" Well if they decided to call me, while I am stuck with one arm to the bed . And they suspect that I will be murdered by a deranged lunatic who was just the thief Kaito Kid . Yes I am still upset with that . "

" Just a thief ? Will make that better Shin-chan, a thief is still dangerous no ? " He pulled Shinichi away from his pants, which he dropped to the ground . And pushed his face against the corner of his neck, Shinichi blushed very hard . "

" Idiot .. I can never compare you with another thief ..." Kaito wanted to say something, but Shinichi beat him to it ." Unlike you they don't pull embarrassing magic tricks on their victims . "

Kaito was silent and looked annoyed as he pushed Shinichi against the bed, Shinichi looked shocked at him . But looked away, as Kaito grinned like a cat ." Eh was it so embarrassing ?" He asked and kissed his ear softly, as his hand went under Shinichi's shirt .

" Ran saw it .. "

" Oh come on Shin-chan ~ "

" No I did not want her to see me like .." Shinichi was silent as Kaito's cold hand went under his shirt, stroking his bare chest . And began to kiss his neck ." She has seen more of you Shin-chan, she is a mother now you know . "

Shinichi was quiet as he stared a the bare wall, and closed his eyes as his hand immediately flew to his face ." Shinichi ... Shit I did not mean it ... "

" No, you are right, I ... Must learn she has moved on .. "

Kaito was silent again and watched as Shinichi went back to, the moments when Ran married another man, a life far from Shinichi ." She has your child, and your son is safe . Far from danger ." Kaito said .

" _Conan _.. " The name felt like poison on Shinichi's tongue, after he was done as Conan . He told Ran everything, and Ran respected it what he has done . He was ready to leave Conan behind, but apparently Ran not . She missed her ' _little brother_ ' more and more .

' _Shinichi .. I want to ask you something .. '_ Shinichi looked from his newspaper, as he agreed to meet Ran in a cafe . Tomorrow she will leave to america with Thomas, and Shinichi could not do anything but watch with guilt . ' _Ran .. '_

Ran looked at him seriously as her eyes were filled with tears . ' _I want to carry your child Shinichi ! '_

Shinichi would have been happy to hear that, but she is not his . And the child began to call Thomas ' _ dad _' Shinichi did not felt a stab in his heart . He has seen him only in photographs, and sometimes hear him the background as Ran calls .

He warned hear that he could do nothing if it will not work, he would not look entirly like Conan . Since he would also have Ran's DNA, but the child was like two drops of water as the last one . And the name Conan was stuck, it was like he came back from the forgotten land . And is coming to laugh at his face, he has the happy end . Shinichi still felt no sorrow .

The only thing that can fill the empty spot was Kaito .

" Oi .. " Shinichi looked at Kaito, and noticed the other undressed him ." Kaito ! " Shinichi blushed fiercely and pushed the other away, as he tried to retread . " Do not bother Shin-chan, I already have founded your embarrassing spots ~ " Kaito kissed him quickly on the lips .

" I would be worried also, if someone breaks in he could immediately take advantage of you . Ah Shin-chan you even will be pregnant, if you talk to Hakuba ~ "

Shinichi was silent and then went crimson red, and hit with a pillow Kaito's head . As he falls off the bed ." Ouch .. "

" Tomorrow there will be fish for breakfast Kaito-kun ~ " Shinichi said as he lay down, Kaito jumped with anxiety on his face ." What ! You're kidding .." Shinichi kissed him and went to sleep, Kaito glanced at him and smiled .

_Shin-chan .. I love you ~_


	4. NOTE

This chapter will be coming soon, sorry for the late upload . But please enjoy the other fics or chapters .

- Manga-Chan


	5. I Only Like You

**I may have let you know, but will write it again . I can not and are not good in it, to make heist or a detective reason or whatever . I try my hardest but I rather enjoy them from the anime ( or manga ) ... But still please don't try to burn me, if you don't like it this is my first time .. : (**

**Still enjoy :) and don't forget the poll ! **

**- Manga-Chan**

* * *

><p>The heist has always been a thrill to Conan, he and the others were leaded around . As they showed them the gem ' <em>Heartless Stone ' <em>, a stone which a diamond grow in . It was shaped like a heart .

" Kyaa how romantic ! " Shouted Sonoko as she thinks of Kaitou Kid, and he would steal her . " Sonoko .. " Ran laughed as Sonoko went gaga over the thief .

" Kids these days they rather have criminals than heroes ." Kogoro replied as he went looking for a place to smoke . _I would lose my job then really quick, if I ever would turn back .. _

Conan looked around the rest of the room, were paintings against the wall . Agents who were everywhere, and would have to run . As Kaitou Kid will run with the gem .. Again . Conan could say but will not tell, he was quite disappointed in the police . To let a thief escape, like was just walking by . But he still enjoys the thrill what the thief brings him ." Within 10 minutes Kaitou Kid will be here ! This time, do not let him escape ! " Shouted one man to the others, they replied ' _Yes sir ! ' _.

Conan went to look at the gem, it was on a stand with a glass jar over it . The gem rested on a red pillow . But then Conan noticed at once that the gem was covered with, a plastic that was unnoticeable . And the jar was slowly filled with water .

" Oi boy get away from there . "

" Ah but the jar is filled with water ."

" That's the idea, the moments Kid touches it . He will get the shock of his life bahahaha ! "

Conan looked back, this is too simple for Kid . But like they say simpler things, are most of the things that are over looked .

The clock stricked 3 times, outside they heard screams of the public .

And then the screams of only the woman, who's hearts are melted . The men were growling with jealousy . " Ladies and Gentlemen ! "

" Kid ! " The man almost run Conan over, as he run to the window .

The lights went out ." Shit ! "

Conan wanted to use his flashlight, but someone was before him ." Is the diamond still there ? " Shouted someone to the man .

" Yes he's still there ! " Shouted the man with the flashlight, the lamp flickered and went out ." And apparently so is my battery . " Conan could hear the smirk in his voice ." That is not a agent ! That is .." The lights popped on .

And everyone ran towards it, the man was gone and so was the gem . As a note was swimming in the jar .

' _With a Heartless Stone, I went deep into the night . I will leave the people, who can not let me go . I take this goodbye with a bowing, and leave with a false smile . '_

_- Kaitou Kid ( doodle ) _

" Damn how did he do it ! " The man took the jar away, the water splashed on the ground . As the old man screamed in pain, as he grabbed the pillow . " That was what he meant ." Conan laughed in disbelief, Conan looked then at the note . He noticed the choir that holded the note, was stuck in the pillow . As the pillow was lifted up, he also saw the stand as well .

He knew immediately where the thief was .

( **Basement **)

" Kyaaa what a beauty I found here ~ " Kaitou Kid said as he looked with big eyes to the diamond ." Young master let's go, before they will found out where we are . "

" Do not worry Jii, one person will find out .. Who knows he may be on his way, so go I will be right behind you . "

" Young master .." The man stood up and slipped away ." Come home safely understood ."

" You too . "

He closed the door as a another person walked in ." Or you are going crazy and you start talking to yourself ." Conan walked to the white thief, who kept a eye on the boy . " Or it was your partner, and oddly enough you're polite enough to wait for me Kid-san . "

" I would not be a gentleman if I did not . "

" Gentlemen or not, you stole from another ."

" I always bring it back .. "

" Without reason you do things, a normale thief does not ."

" I don't like the normal title's . "

" And for strange reason you .. Always look at the full moon, and you then bring it back . "

Kaitou Kid was silent and looked at the gem ." Why do you think that . "

" Are you looking for something ? "

" No . "

" That was a short answer ."

" So ? "

Conan was silent and did few steps closer, as he looked at the gem ." Is he also not the one ? "

Kaitou sighed what's weird of him, his smile faded and his hand trembled where the gem was ." One of these days, I will throw all these gems away instead of to return them . "

" Kid .."

" For many years .. He was looking for it, his life was in danger . It had to disappear whatever the cost . "

Conan looked at him in silence ." But he had sadly leave the stage, spectators have forgotten him . His rivals were laughing like it was a joke .. "

" Until you showed up on the stage ."

" But apparently there is a thrill, a rival for the Phantom thief . A detective who is more then he let show . " Kaitou went this time to him, he grabbed the hand were Conan's watch was . Conan wanted to push him off, till he felt the gem slip between his fingers .

" The phantom thief and the detective have someone special, someone they want to be forever with ." Conan knew he meant Ran, but does it mean Kaitou Kid also has someone special . A childhood friend who worries herself a lot . As he would do something dangerous, but her life was in danger . So they keep quiet as a grave .

" They get the happy ending but .." Kaitou went closer ." Like I said Tantei-kun, I am not for the normal title's .." And suddenly kissed the lips of Conan, who looked shocked but did not push him away . He did not kiss back, he waited until Kaitou pulled off .

" Forgive me, but I love thrills in the story . "

Before Conan knew it, smoke appeared out of nowhere . And his world went black .

" Conan-kun ! Conan-kun ! " Conan opened his eyes, and shot right up . His head knocked against that of Sonoko . But groaned out of pain ." What do you think you are doing ! " Wailed Sonoko with tears in her eyes, and a red spot on her forehead like Conan .

" That's my line . " He looked around and saw and knew then the thief was along gone . " You've got the gem back ! Well done Conan-kun ! " Ran shouted like a proud mother to Conan, as she helped him up .

" You will be one day a hero, who get Kaitou Kid ! A super detective you are ! " She was so proud that Conan did better work then the police, and all the other detective's together . Those for the heist were running like headless chickens, who screamed for the gem .

" This is really getting old ." Sonoko told Ran as Conan gave the gem back ." What is getting old ? "

" The little brat is the only one who haunts Kid-sama down, and always get the gem back in few seconds . Maybe Kid-sama has a soft spot for children ? "

" You could not compare Conan-kun to a ordinary child actually, Conan is too smart for that . Kaitou Kid may noticed that too . "

" Maybe they have something special ? "

" Eh ? "

( **Next day **)

The next morning the news was immediately about Kaitou Kid, to the disappointment of Sonoko's uncle . ' _So Edogawa-kun what do you have to say about this heist ?_ ' Asked a woman who interviewed Conan .

' _Too easy ! _' Some laughed when some policemen looked embarrassed .

' _Of course you have something to say against Kaitou Kid, who might watch the news right now ? _'

' _Yup ! I also love thrills in the story, so I will wait for the next one Kaitou Kid ! _'

The tv went out and a young man looked at the older one, who looked back at him ." Young master your classmate Aoko-kun is here ."

" Ah now ..." Wailed Kaito and grinned as he knew Aoko heard that ." What was that baka ! "

The two ran out of the house, with Aoko behind Kaito .

_I give you a thrill next time Tantei-kun . _


	6. NOTE 2

This chapter will be coming soon, sorry for the late upload . But please enjoy the other fics or chapters .

- Manga-Chan


End file.
